


A trail of breadcrumbs..

by EmmySlemmy



Series: James and Emily [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmySlemmy/pseuds/EmmySlemmy





	A trail of breadcrumbs..

James fiddled with the keys, trying to type in a tweet on his phone while unlocking the front door and not quite managing either. He gave up on the tweet and focused on the door instead, he was cold and tired from having been at work all day. Stepping inside he nearly tripped over Emily's shoes which was standing right inside the door. He swore under his breath, wondering exasperatedly how many times he had come close to breaking his neck over her shoes. The house was quiet, unusually so considering Emily should be home already. Normally she would have the radio on, or the telly, or the stereo. He called out for her, but there was no answer. Was she running late? But the shoes were already here... Absentmindedly he took off his shoes and his jacket, and frowned when he saw her handbag and her jacket by the foot of the stairs. The shoes was just one of her bad habits, but just dumping her things on the floor like that wasn't very like her. Bending down to pick up the jacket he saw what looked like her cardigan lying in a heap on the third step. Further up the stairs were more pieces of clothing, laid out like a trail of breadcrumbs. The trail lead him upstairs, and he picked up the pieces of clothing as he went; her top, her jeans, a sock, another sock. For a wild moment he wondered if she'd brought someone home with her? But no, that was ridiculous, she knew he'd be home in ten minutes. And there were no one elses clothes, just hers. Instantly he felt bad for the fleeting suspicion and shook his head. He turned his focus back to her, picturing it in his mind's eye, how she had undressed while walking up the stairs. Her bra was hanging over the balustrade at the very top of the stairs. James came to a halt, looking down the hallway of the second floor, looking for his next breadcrumb. Unconsciously he licked his lips when he spotted a pair of lace panties hanging off the doorknob on the door to his bedroom. Distracted he dropped her clothes on the floor and walked towards the door.  
"Emily?" He called out, his voice already husky from anticipation, and knocked gently on the door. Waiting, he hooked a finger in the lace panty and removed it from the doorknob. He listened intently for movements inside, but all was silent. Just as he reached out to open the door, it slid open. The sight of her naked body knocked the wind out of him and he gaped at her, the lace panty still hanging off his finger.

"Do you want me to put it back on, is that it?" I asked with a smirk, taking my panties from him and held it up questioningly, dangling it from one finger. This spurred James into action.  
"Fuck, no," he said, snatched the panty from me and tossed it hurriedly to the side. I let go of the door and took a few steps back, inviting him into the room. He took a few quick steps towards me, but came to a halt a little distance from me, his eyes travelling over my body hungrily. Unable to stop myself I closed the remaining distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. He welcomed me by running his palms up and down my sides, feeling my skin.  
"I've thought about you all day," I said breathily. "Missing you. Wanting you. I've been so horny I could barely think straight." James smirked at my confession.  
"Maybe I can help you with that..." he suggested as he slowly leaned in.  
"Please..." I begged against his lips. His kiss was forceful, but slow. That kiss was enough contact to make me moan with relief, having longed for his lips and his body all day. He wrapped one arm around my lower back, the other travelled over my stomach and found its way between my legs. He hummed as his finger brushed lightly over my clit, revealing how wet and warm I already was.  
"I suspect you started without me," he said suspiciously. I bit my lip and gave him my innocent puppy eyes.  
"A bit..." I conceded. He gave me a long look, filled with lust.  
"Show me," he said. "I want to see. Show me what you did before I came in here." The quiet, commanding tone in his voice sent shivers down my spine, making me feel even more aroused than I had been. He was asking for a show, and all I wanted to do was give him one. I walked over to the bed and sank down on it, resting my head comfortably against the pillow. James followed, sat down on the foot of the bed and let his eyes travel all over my body from my head to my toes and up again. His eyes were so intense I could physically feel them on me. I had never done this before, had someone watch me as I touched myself. And I hadn't expected to ever want to. Had it been any other man, I wouldn't have wanted to. But now, the thought of having James watch me was exhilarating. Maybe because I had never felt so safe around another human being in my entire life, totally comfortable in our sexual relationship. Maybe because I could see the arousal and anticipation in his eyes, revealing how enticing it was to him, the thought of me touching myself in front of him. And I wanted to turn him on, to tease him and make him absolutely desperate for me. As desperate as I was for him.

Still gazing into James' eyes I parted my legs slightly. He swallowed hard and I saw his cheeks flush at the sight of me. Closing my eyes I began to let my hands travel lazily over my own body, my stomach and hips. Lightly I caressed the inside of my thighs with my fingertips, teasing myself. I didn't know who I wanted to tease more, myself or James. I felt James' eyes on me, burning through me, heightening my arousal and making me more sensitive. Finally I let one hand find its way between my legs. Slowly I ran two fingers lightly over my labia, they slid over my skin easily because I was so wet. I sighed heavily as I let a fingertip brush over my clit and I circled it slowly. My breaths grew heavier as the pleasure grew, my chest heaving. Every now and then I let out a wince of pleasure or bit my lips. My fingers worked over my clit without me even having to think, they just responded to whatever my body wanted. They changed speed, sometimes slowing down, lightening their pressure or moving in circles around the most sensitive area, prolonging the pleasure, keeping the orgasm at bay. Unconsciously I let out a moan and licked my lips, burying my head in the pillow, lost in my own pleasure.  
"Tell me what you're thinking ." James voice was husky, filled with barely controlled lust. But still commanding. The sound of his voice reminded me that he was there, watching me. I had almost forgotten, too focused on my own pleasure. I opened my eyes to look at him.  
"I'm thinking about you," I breathed. I tried my best to keep looking at James as my fingers still worked on my pussy. "That this is your fingers on me. Or your mouth. I think about your body against me, your skin on mine." My free hand travelled to my breast and I massaged it roughly, then pinched my stiff, hard nipple, rolling it between my fingers. "I'm imagining this is your hand. Whenever you do this to my nipple.. It feels so amazing. I feel it all the way down in my pussy. And when you take it in your mouth, that's even better..." Through my lust-filled haze I could see how turned on James was, he stared at me unblinkingly, his mouth open and his breathing shallow.  
"That's the sexiest thing I've ever.. seen..." he breathed and licked his lips. He shifted uneasily and made a face, his hands shot to the lining of his jeans and he tore them open and sighed with relief.  
"Pants feeling a little tight?" I smirked.  
"Fuck, that is driving me crazy, " he huffed, looking at my hand which was still playing absentmindedly with my pussy.  
"Are you ever going to get your clothes off and come here?" I asked. "Or do I have to finish myself off?" He didn't give an answer, he just tore his shirt and t-shirt off, then stood up and hastily pulled off his jeans and boxers. I admired his body and his magnificent erection as he stepped out of his jeans. He crawled into bed, inching his way up between my legs and came to rest on top of me, propping himself up on his arms. I shivered when I felt his warmth and weight, and his erection pressing against me, already wet with pre-come. His hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand I had used on myself and brought it up to his face. He licked and then closed his mouth around my two wet fingers, sucking on them, humming as he felt my familiar taste. I stared at him open-mouthed. How could having my fingers sucked be so erotic? Slowly he slid my fingers out of his mouth, looking at me all the while.  
"Mmm," he hummed again, as if he'd just eaten something very tasty. "You taste so fucking good." He bent down and took my lips in a long, lingering kiss, I could taste and smell traces of myself on his lips.  
"Fuck me, James, please," I begged, digging my fingertips into his bum and raising my hips up against him, desperate for any sort of friction. I couldn't take it anymore, I had been unable to think about nothing but sex and James all day, I needed him now. He sat up and took hold of my hips, pulling me toward him. Sitting on his knees he parted his legs to make room for me, then spread my legs and draped them over his thighs. Taking hold of his cock he rubbed the head against my pussy enticingly, and I closed my eyes and huffed in frustration. "No more teasing, please..." I squirmed impatiently against him. Without warning he thrust into me and I moaned loudly, throwing my head back. With his hands on my sides, pinning me down, he began thrusting in and out of me, hard and fast. This was what I had wanted, for James to well and truly fuck me. My hands were on his thighs, fingertips digging into his flesh, pushing myself against him. I opened my eyes to see him tower over me, his strong arms straining as he pushed me towards him with each thrust, searching for more friction. His hair was hanging over his face, moving in rhythm with his thrusts. He was looking down, watching his own cock slipping in and out of me. "Oh god, James... Fuck...!" I was hardly aware of what I was saying, thrashing my head about on the pillow, completely lost in a manic frenzy of pleasure. "Fuck me harder...!" I begged. I wasn't much of a dirty talker, at least I hadn't been, but I was more turned on than I had ever been before, and breaking some of my own habits just added to the intensity of it all. James tried to meet my demand, redoubling his efforts and frantically slamming into me, huffing and moaning as he did. He knew me well enough know to know that I was getting close, he heard it in the way I moaned, felt it in the way I was tightening around his cock. Wanting to give me the release I was so desperate for, he placed a hand on my lower stomach, rubbing his thumb forcefully against my clit while he kept up his frantic thrusts. "Holy...!" I gasped as I felt the level of pleasure heighten even more.  
"Come for me..." The quiet and control was gone from his voice, but he was still in command. As if my body wanted nothing but obey his command, I felt the orgasm rise in me, he pushed me closer with every thrust and every movement of his thumb. Clutching handfuls of bed-sheets I arched my back, grinding against him, my moan increasing in pitch as I came ever closer. Suddenly I was pushed over the edge and lost all control, my hips bucked uncontrollably and I buried the back of my head in the pillow. I gave a long, drawn-out orgasmic howl, unable to keep it in, I had to let it out otherwise I was going to explode. My intense orgasm brought about James' own climax, he seized up for a moment and gritted his teeth, swearing loudly, then he began thrusting again, unable to keep any sort of rhythm as he rode out his orgasm. He groaned, louder than I had ever heard him before, and he his entire body shook. Finally he collapsed over me and we were both heaving for breaths, totally spent. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his clammy skin. His head rested on my chest and when I had regained my breath somewhat I kissed his sweaty forehead. I closed my hand around the wrist of the hand he had used on me and brought it up to my face Mirroring what he had done to me earlier I licked and then sucked slowly on his thumb. He looked at me with surprise.  
"Fucking hell... You... are amazing," he breathed as I hummed, his thumb still in my mouth. I let go of his hand.  
"Thank you. For making me come so... hard... " I smiled and gave him a little kiss on the nose. He kissed my mouth and rested back down on my chest. "Welcome home, by the way. Did you have a good day?" I said, running my hand over his hair.  
"Yes. Every day is a good day, because I have you," he said quietly. "Especially those days where you're waiting for me naked in our bedroom," he added as an afterthought.


End file.
